


12:15 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell cried out as soon as Gentleman Ghost used a cane to knock him down.
Kudos: 1





	12:15 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell cried out as soon as Gentleman Ghost used a cane to knock him down before he used a tentacle to protect his daughter from the villain by wrapping it around him.

THE END


End file.
